Honeymoon in Paradise
by mustard-girl
Summary: Yuu and Miki begin a loving, lasting life together.....R&R to see what happens during their journey in life together!
1. Wedding!

Hey guys this is mustard_girl. You can call me..er.mustard_girl (oh, how special ^-^) (sry I cant think of wat else u can call me..*shrug*) Wassup? This is my first FF, so don't laugh! R&R please! Give me some reviews.don't mind the R sections, k? thanx ^_^ dis is the first chappie, so I'll try to get more done later..  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~*~Honeymoon in Paradise~*~  
  
"I'm so happy for you, Miki" Meiko says "you and Yuu were really made for each other"  
  
"Thanks, Meiko, but help me put on this veil it doesn't seem to fit right.damn"  
  
"no, wait, ok, there.Perfect!"  
  
"Thank you so much, Meiko I wouldn't be if it weren't fo-  
  
" it's time, girls, everyones waiting." Says the wedding planner "By the way, miki, Yuu looks GORGEOUS out there..dont keep your man waiting!"  
  
"OMG! Help me, meiko, get me my lipstick!" *scream*  
  
"okay, but miki...  
  
"What?! Just help me! Everyones waiting!! Argh!"  
  
"well, miki just know that on this honeymoon you and Yuu'll probably.um. u noe."  
  
"Meiko, this isn't the time to be a pervert!"  
  
" okay. Sry. Talk bout it to u later"  
  
(music: ladumdeda, ladumdeda...)  
  
*whispersfrom women who've known Miki since she was an infant*"rumi, miki looks soo grown up.goodness gracious.." ^_^)  
  
rumi: *tear*  
  
at the altar:  
  
"Will you repeat after me, Yuu Matsuura," I will take Miki Koishikawa to be my lawfully wedded wife.."  
  
"I will take Miki Koishikawa to be my lawfully wedded wife.."  
  
"To have and to hold"  
  
"To have and to hold"  
  
"In rich and in poor"  
  
In rich and in poor"  
  
"and in sickness and health"  
  
"and in sickness and health."  
  
"I Do"  
  
"I Do"  
  
(tsktsk: Miki says the same thing)  
  
"You may kiss the bride!"  
  
(music begins again: lumdadeda, lumdadeda..)  
  
"wow, Yuu does look gorgeous.."thinks miki  
  
Yuu bends down to kiss miki. To miki, he kisses like the devil himself. His tongue was soft and sweet, and ultimately passionate.His lips were gentle and soft. Yuu's kisses were 1,00,000x better than anyone would expect. Reluctantly, they break apart and set for their honeymoon in Tashimuyo, a paradise island close to Japan.(Similar to Hawaii! ^_^)  
  
Ok, so that's my first chappie. ^_^ please R&R! as I said this is my first FF, and I just got a "flow of thought" and that's why there are so many grammar mistakes cuz, u know when u get a "flow of thought", u have to rite or type it down quick, or else it seems that it'll go away or sumthin? Yea. That's why. I hope u guys can still read it. I'll try to get my next chappie done soon..**^-^** 


	2. Back from Honeymoon and a big surprise!

Hey guys this is mustard_girl again and this is my 2nd chappie!!! Yay!!! !so, hope u liked my story up to now and I luv MB! It rox!!!! O, and thanx 2 anyone who sent in reviews! Well, hope ya like this chapter and don't fall asleep! Wat an insult 2 me if u do! *tear* jk! So hope ya don't sleep cuz o' this chappie! Have fun! I luv yuu..:) *blush* but he loves miki and they r married, (in my FF, duh) so tough luck 4 me! Oh well.*sniff, sniff*..so, R&R!!  
  
~*~Honeymoon in Paradise~*~(chappie 2! Oh, and my title isn't good anymore..yuu and miki aren't in their honeymoon anymore, but R&R! email me and vote for what u think I should change my title to, k? thanx!! !u would be doing me such a good favor! ^_^ my email is sugarangel7931@netscape.net I'll await for your emails! No junk mail please!! Thanx! ^_^)  
  
Honeymoon in Paradise-(or anything I'll change it to.hehehehe)  
  
"Chiyako-san! Mom! Dad! We're home!" Miki yells as she opens the Matsuura/Koishikawa residence.  
  
"Mom, Dad? Rumi! Jin! We are home!" Yuu yell into the house. Miki looks puzzled at Yuu.  
  
"Didn't they say they'd be home?"  
  
Yea. They did.hum.Strange.."  
  
"SURPRISE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" The excited parents jump out of nowhere. Rumi jumped from the couch, Chiyako from under the coffee table, Jin from the stairwell, and Youji from the foyer closet.  
  
Miki and Yuu leap back in surprise.  
  
Yuu grins. "Hi, mom, Hi, dad," He nods at Rumi and Jin, too," Tashimuyo was great! I think I fell in love all over again." Yuu smiles lovingly at Miki.  
  
"Wow!"Rumi whispers to Chiyako. "Our darling children really are in love." *giggle*  
  
mustard_girl: sry to interrupt my beautiful story, but I just have to say, Parents can be sooooo cheesy and annoying sometimes.jeez. ^_^ Ok, my time is over.bak to the beautiful story. Written by me, mustard_girl, of course. Hehehehe.email me and vote now! Uncle mustard_girl wants YOU. (hehehehe.maybe I should say AUNT mustard_girl wants you cuz I'm a girl, of course. Or else that would be nasty.yuck.*shiver, goosebumps...* Okay, sry! I am too much of a chatter box.argh.^-^ R&R! have fun!  
  
(bak to the beautiful story:)  
  
3 hours later:  
  
"So, who wants dinner! I cooked Miki's favorite, Almond Flan!" Rumi cried out.  
  
"And I cooked Yuu's favorite, which is about everything!" Chiyako grinned.  
  
Yuu's mouth watered. "Yeah, I'm ready to eat! And by the way, Miki and I have as big announcement to make!" Yuu and Miki glanced at each other and smiled.  
  
Jin and Chiyako looked puzzled. So did Rumi and Youji. Yuu and Miki just smiled.  
  
mustard_girl: hehehehe. Can u guess what is Yuu and Miki's big surprise? R&R and find out! ^_^  
  
"MMMMM..this is DELICOUS, Mom! And Chiyako! Thanks!" Miki squealed.  
  
"Yeah. Thanks, Mom, and Rumi-san! Now, if everyone would sit down in the living room, Miki and I will tell u our big secret!" Yuu shuffled everyone to the living room. Miki blushed prettily.  
  
When everybody was seated, Yuu and Miki said together,  
  
We're going to have a baby!"  
  
Yo! How'd u like that chappie?Can u believe Yuu and Miki r having a baby!?!Thanx 4 ur reviews! Send me one now! ^_^ Remember, if u can think of a good title for my story, email me at sugarangel7931@netscape.net !! And tell me ur idea! U just might be the lucky winner!!!! So, read my next chappie and see how Yuu and Miki's parents react to this humoungous surprise!!!!! R&R! Vote! Send in a review! U can do tons of stuff!!!! ^_^ -mustard_girl 


End file.
